¿Prohibido?
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento y una ligera risita salía de su boca. Tenía que resistirse para no plasmar su mirada en aquella boca perfecta, mantener toda su cordura para no lanzársele a besarla, podría asustarla y, quizás, no le volvería a hablar. Reto "Hope" en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper. Día 9: Romance


_**Reto "Hope", en conmemoración a la llegada de Mirai Trunks a Dragon Ball Súper.**_

 _ **Página " Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"**_

 _ **Día 9: Romance**_

* * *

 _ **¿Prohibido?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Akira Toriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :3**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento y una ligera risita salía de su boca. Tenía que resistirse para no plasmar su mirada en aquella boca perfecta, mantener toda su cordura para no lanzársele a besarla, podría asustarla y, quizás, no le volvería a hablar.

El ligero vestido se levantó con el viento, y tuvo que desviar la mirada mientras la joven evitaba que se viera más que sus piernas. Las risas de Bra y Pan lo hicieron volver a mirarlas.

Las dos infantes d años, respectivamente, jugaban con la joven de 14; corrían, brincaban, y al final, rodaban por el verde césped de la montaña Paoz en medio de risas. Para Trunks, no había escena más hermosa que esa, el verla a ella, tan inocente y cariñosa jugando como si todavía fuese una niña.

—¿Podrías al menos fingir que te interesa lo que hablo? —le preguntó Goten a su lado, casi perdiendo la paciencia con su mejor amigo.

—Lo siento—dijo el pelilila—Estaba distraído.

—Eso se nota.

—¡Tío Goten! —escucharon a la pequeña Pan, ambos jóvenes levantaron la mirada para notar a las mujeres llegar a donde ellos. Las dos pequeñas Saiyajin aún se notaba que tenían energías para quemar, sin embargo, la humana estaba agitada, y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el calor— ¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!

—¡Sí! —dijo Bra —Marron ya se cansó.

—Tiempo fuera, por favor—dijo Marron y se derrumbó enseguida en el césped respirando agitadamente. Sin siquiera preguntar, colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de Trunks, eran amigos después de todo.

—Bien, iré a jugar con ustedes—dijo Goten levantándose, Trunks lo asesinó con la mirada y el Son se encogió de hombros, siempre tuvo conocimiento del enamoramiento de Trunks por Marron—Pero volemos un rato ¿Qué tal una carrera? —ambas niñas asintieron emocionadas y se elevaron con gran velocidad seguidas del adolescente, sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su mejor amigo.

Trunks y Marron se quedaron en silencio y entonces el muchacho de cabello lila pudo contemplarla: A sus pocos 14 años, Marron era hermosa, tenía el largo cabello rubio suelto en ese momento y hacia que sus ojos azules contrastaran más en su blanca piel; los labios rosados, estaban entreabiertos para tomar una rápida respiración.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? —preguntó Marron frunciendo su pequeña nariz.

—Eres preciosa—soltó así sin más. Se arrepintió cuando Marron, mirándolo extrañada, se levantó de su regazo.

—¿Estás enfermo? —dijo burlándose y tocando la frente de su amigo—No sueles decir cosas sin pensarlo.

—No se que me está pasando—soltó una risita. Marron volvió a reír. Antes de que la joven se levantara o se volviese a acostar en el regazo de su amigo, Trunks se le adelantó y recostó su cabeza en el regazo de ella.

—Estás todo extraño hoy—dijo Marron acariciando los cabellos del chico.

—Creo que me he enamorado—soltó. Marron suspiró decepcionada.

—¿Quién es la chica?

—¿Alguna vez has querido estar con alguien, pero no puedes porque está fuera de tu alcance? —intentó desviarla, pensaba que su amiga escaparía si le decía que era ella.

—Nada está fuera de tu alcance, Trunks. Siempre has tenido esa actitud de que todo lo que te propones, lo cumples.

—Pero esto no, es… Prohibido.

—¿Prohibido?

—Bueno, no tanto. Pero si se puede ver mal por todos.

—¿Qué está pasando, Trunks? ¿De quien te has enamorado?

—Es complicado decirlo…

—¿Es Goten? —Trunks, sorprendido de la respuesta de su amiga se levantó con una ceja enarcada —Es que dices que se ve mal por el resto, y eso es lo que la mayoría de las personas creen de la homosexualidad, que es malo. Pero yo no creo que sea malo…

—No estoy enamorado de Goten… Ni de ningún otro chico. Es una chica…

—¿Qué mal pueden ver las otras personas en una relación de hombre y mujer? —sin pensarlo dos veces, sin siquiera procesarlo en su cerebro, juntó sus labios a los de su amiga sintiendo ese delicioso sabor y calor que tanto anhelaba.

Marron de la impresión le costó unos segundos responder, pero se dejó llevar por los suaves labios de Trunks ¡Siempre había soñado con besar esos labios! ¡Siempre había deseado que su primer beso fuese por él! Y ahora, estaba cumpliendo ambos deseos. Era la primera vez que besaba, así que era torpe de su parte, sin embargo, los expertos labios del chico tomaban las riendas. Cuando el aire se hubo acabado, se separaron.

—¿Qué es lo que unas personas podrían ver mal en una relación de un hombre y una mujer? Que yo tenga 19 y tú solo 14—Marron se mordió el labio, tenían sus frentes juntas y podían respirar el aroma del otro—Estoy enamorado de ti, Mar. No se desde cuando, sólo que un día ya no podía despegar la mirada de ti.

Los ojos azules de la chica brillaban y ésta le dio una bella sonrisa.

—Desde que tengo memoria siempre me has gustado—le dijo la adolescente acariciándole la mejilla— ¿Sabes? Podemos mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta que sea mayor de edad. —una sonrisita traviesa apareció en los labios del Brief.

—Hecho—Y entonces, ambos volvieron a sumergirse en un beso.

* * *

 ** _Nota: El TruMar sigue siendo mi life 3_**

 ** _No he podido seguir bien el reto Hope porque ya empecé la temporada de parciales -.- ¡Pero son las finales! ¡Adios Universidad! Bueno. Espero que el fic les haya gustado... Es cortito pero sustancioso (?_**

 ** _¡Espero sus reviews! ¡BESOS!_**


End file.
